


Gone Gone Gone

by LoveSickPrincess



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad, post days of future past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSickPrincess/pseuds/LoveSickPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: WRITE CHARLES GOING AFTER ERIK AFTER THE EVENTS OF DOFP AND ERIK COMING BACK TO THE MANSION AND BECOMING A TEACHER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Gone Gone

"Professor, we need you here."

"Don’t be ridiculous, Hank. I’m sure you are all perfectly capable during my brief absence. I have complete faith in you. "Hanks words were only half true and they both knew it. Charles had already relapsed once, after a night he spent creaming in agony both physical and mental. They both knew pain didn’t just go away… Not even after forgiveness. Hank felt he needed Hank as much as the school needed him. Which, perhaps, could have been true. But even still… "This is something I have to do alone." Charles hadn’t told Hank or anyone else for that matter where he was headed, but he clutched the coordinates from cerebro in his hand as he wheeled himself outside to the car, and he left before any more questions could be asked.

He called to check up on them an hour later.

And the next hour.

And the next.

Anywhere he could find a payphone.

He didn’t ever get to place one fromoutside Erik’s hotel because the phone miraculously stopped working, though it had worked perfectly only a moment ago. He chucked softly, "Ever the drama queen Erik."

"You say without turning around." Came the quiet response, "What are you doing here Charles?"

"I’ve come for you." Charles maneuvered himself around the man standing behind him, so he could face him. Erik had cleaned up (although he supposed that was to be expected), but he looked exhausted. "To bring you home."

"I have no home. Go, Charles. I’m sorry you wasted your time." Erik turned to leave, started away and every ounce of Charles screamed to get into his head and stop him , instead, Charles sighed softly to himself.

"Logan told us our future held us reuniting. As friends as well as comrades. A team. Is that not what you want?"

"Why don’t you tell me what I want?" He spat bitterly in response.

"Do you want me to?"

“ _Don’t_."

"Don’t what, Erik?"

"Don’t play your… mind games on me, Charles. Just leave me."

The younger man chucked sadly and shook his head, “Leaving you is why I’m here now,” he paused as a sentence remembered so vividly it nearly hurt crossed his mind and he debated whether he should say it… whether Erik would even remember… “I want you by my side.”

The man before him whipped around, stormy grey eyes betraying pain… or perhaps that was just the agony and guilt weighing so heavily on his mind. “What do you want from me?”

"Come home Erik."

"I have no home."

"There is always a home for you at—"

"I _can’t_ Charles,” And oh, that was most certainly anguish in his face in his eyes and through the reflection of his minds window, Charles felt tears that were not entirely his threatening in his eyes, “I can’t go back there… not to you. I don’t… “

Gently as he could, Charles ran his touch across the darkened plane of Erik’s thoughts… words like “dangerous”, “wanted” , and “broken” jumped out like electric shocks. But what finally crushed his heart was the thought, “I don’t want to hurt you… never again.”

"I saved you from yourself that day in the water. And I have loved you ever since. Let me save you from yourself once more. " Charles offered his pale hand out, "Come home, my friend."

Every bit of Erik protested as he reached out and took the hand as it was offered, and like a puppet whose strings were cut, he collapsed to his knees, laying his head in Charles’s lap, and hiding tears both shed and unshed.

"I will always be here. I will always save you. And I will always love you," Charles whispered, running a hand through the light hair of a broken man, and wishing with everything he had they could go back to the beginning.

_Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you._

_And I’ll love you long after you’re gone, gone, gone._


End file.
